Truth Or Dare
by Six-Feet-Above
Summary: Quincest. If you don't like it, please don't read it. The band gets a little too drunk, have a little too much fun playing truth or dare, and Ted asks Tegan a question that's a little too personal.
1. Chapter 1

They were drunk.

After a particularly fulfilling concert, the band thought they had more than earned one night of fun before they all returned to their respective homes for the holidays.

The tour was coming to an end, and though it had been more fun than could be out into words, they were tired. They had spent weeks on end away from their homes, stuck on bus with each other.

It was enough to drive anyone insane.

And so, after spending so many nights playing their hearts out only to be forced back into that hellish bus as soon as the show was over, they decided to reward themselves on a tour well done.

For Tegan and Sara, Reward = Getting Blitzed.

So blitzed they were.

They had spent a good portion of the night hanging around the same bar, talking excitedly about plans for the holidays and reminiscing about the tour. But as the night wore on, fans stepped up to them more and more frequently.

Eventually it got to the point where Tegan was just about able to decapitate the next fan who cut her off mid sentence, asking for an autograph or a picture.

Sara sensed her sister's aggression rising and made a suggestion to the rest of the band.

"Guys, lets book a hotel for the night. I wanna get out of here and there's no way I'm getting back on that bus." The boys mumbled their approval and they managed their way out of the bar with minimal tripping.

There was a hotel nearby. The motley crew stumbled around the block in near silence until they reached the building.

********  
"Truth." Tegan said, not trusting any of the boys with assigning her a dare that didn't involve ingestion of possibly fatal levels of alcahol.

"All right then," Ted stepped up to the plate "  
How'd you loose your V-Card?"

"My what?" Tegan asked back. She understood the question, but was taken aback by Ted's forwardness.

"Your virginity, Tegan." He said , "How'd you loose it?"

"Umm-" Tegan started, unsure of what to say. It wasn't that she was so out of it se couldn't remember her own first time, but she was trying to come up with a convincing lie in record time.

She could never tell them what really happened that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys, this is my first ever attempt at smut. Please, be gentle. Hope you enjoy :)

Clothes littered their shared bedroom floor and a series of moans and pants stained the air with the sound of sex. The lack of open windows meant it was quite warm inside, add that to the heat from their colliding bodies, and both girls had managed to work up a steady sweat from the exertion.

Sara was between Tegan's legs, the combination of her tongue and talented fingers starting a fire in the pit of Tegan's stomach. The heat grew with the unrepeatable words they shouted at each other when their minds were shaky with lust.

Tegan became louder, more needy. She moved her hips more powerful against the steady pound of Sara's fingers. Sara senses this change and decided to grant her what she wanted; now was not the time for teasing. Not if she wanted Tegan to come back for me. And she definitely, definitely did want this to happen again.

"Sare-Ah" Tegan managed to get out. She shuddered her release, her muscles tensing around Sara's fingers. She exhaled deeply, Sara head still guns down between her legs.

She reached a hand down and started playing with Sara's hair.

"Look at me." She said, softly and sweetly.

Sara obliged, tilting her neck back an leaving herself in an uncomfortable position. Her hair clung to hear face, wet from sweat. Her pupils were large in her intense chocolate eyes. She was breathing heavily, her biceps and triceps tensing either side if Tegan to support her weight.

It was pretty much the hottest thing Tegan had ever seen.

"You're so beautiful." Tegan said once eye contact had been established. "You mean so much to me, Sasa."

Sara pulled herself up Tegan's body and let her head fall into the valley between Tegan's breasts. She laid on her ear and reached around to touch the sides of Tegan's torso.

"I love you, Tee tee." She said.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Tegan" Ted said. "Spill"

Tegan blushed and made tentative eye contact with her sister. There was a smile on Sara's lips and a glint in her eyes that made Tegan know she had just been reliving the same memory.

"Pass." Tegan said. This was one skeleton that must remain buried.

"That's not fair!" Ted exclaimed " I answered yours."

"Yeah, well, I just really can't tell you."

"Was it that bad?" Ted asked, feigning sympathy.

Tegan chuckled to herself and Sara refrained her urge to follow.

"Actually, considering it was her first time to, it was great."

"Alright, so we know she was a chick and we know she was a virgin. How old was she?" Ted asked, taking advantage of the little information Tegan had slipped.

"Umm, we were about the same age."

Sara almost lost it at that.

"And what age was that?"

"Around fifteen."

"And where'd it happen?"

"Umm, at my house."

"Wait, didn't you and Sara used to share a room?" Ted looked to Sara," how awkward would it have been if she walked in?"

Sara snapped. The laugh she'd been holding in erupted and threw her onto her side. The rest of the band joined in, not entirely sure what was so funny. After they'd settled down, Ted asked one final question.

"So, any regrets?" He asked.

Tegan looked over at her sister. She saw the smile on her face and the love in her eyes reflected back from the person that would mean more to her than anything.

"None."


End file.
